Fire Emblem: The Five Emblems
by WaterRydrake
Summary: Legends say that long ago, 5 Gods sealed away a great Evil. Three millennia have passed since then, and the Outer-Realms Gates have reopened. This lead to Valm's invasion of Tellius. Now, seven years after the start of the war, mysterious forces begin to move...
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Welcome to the prologue of my first fan-fiction! This is, if you haven't guessed it from the title, a Fire Emblem fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy! Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the series' characters.

* * *

Legends tell us of a time when the four lands were linked together. During these times an Evil beast started to take the lands one by one until all four lands suffered under his rule. The Evil beast sent out his armies and killed all who opposed him. Many tried to defend their homes, but all fell to the might of this powerful Evil.

* * *

Man soon turned to the 5 elemental Gods, who were said to live in a realm apart from theirs, to save them from the beasts that had conquered the lands. These Gods heard the plead of man and each sent forth a hero to defeat the Evil, but not even these heros were able to save man. After this defeat, the Gods knew they would have to bide their time and wait for an opportunity to strike. Years became decades. Decades became centuries. Centuries became a millennium and it is man lost faith in the Gods and forgot them. When man no longer called to the Gods for help the great Evil lowered his guard and soon forgot about the Gods himself.

* * *

Seeing that the Evil's guard was weak, the 5 Gods opened the path between the 4 continents and their own realm and confronted the Evil them selves. The first God, He who controls the winds, caused great gales that ripped the beasts that stood in His path, leaving only bits and peaces of the beasts. The second Goddess, She who controls fire, left only deserts in Her wake as She burned the beasts to nothing. The third God, He who controls the lighting that fell to the lands, brought forth great storms that reduced all in His way to frightened creatures, and left the fried corpses of the beast where they fell. The fourth God, He who controls the shadows and darkness, tormented the beasts, that had brought men to their knees just by approaching them, until their minds broke and they became as willing to fight as sloth is to move from its perch. The last Goddess, who lead the others, She who controls the light that guides all men, rekindled man's will to fight and She lead a great army that was able to quickly repel the beasts from man's land. Upon seeing the Gods appear before them, man stood in awe at Their great powers. The Gods soon were able to trap the Evil in Their own realm. The Gods brought four worriers who had proven themselves to the Gods to help finish the Evil.

* * *

The 4 men who were privileged to travel to the Gods' realm said that they and the Gods struggled, as powerful as they were, to suppress the Evil. They could not kill the Evil, so they sealed It behind a great door in the ground, and locked the door with the Gods' great power, which took shape as 5 locks. The Gods told the 4 men that these locks were symbols of the Gods power and they gave each man one of the locks, but kept the Fire Goddess' lock, the Fire Emblem, as They called it, with Them in hope that, with the locks separated across the 5 lands, the door would never be opened as long as They stood guard. After the men went back to their own lands, the Gods closed the doors between the lands. These doors were know to man as the Outer-Realms Gates.

* * *

In each land, legends were born as man was able to defend itself from new evils that invaded. Some such heroes are Marth, who defended his lands of Akaneia from the evil dragon Grima and Medeus, with the help of the holy dragon Naga. Roy, a young man who vanquished the evil that had infected Bern's lord with his friends and allies. Eirika, with her brother Ephraim, protected their home of Magvel from the rise of a Demon Lord. And Ike, who deafened the land of Tellius from the corrupt goddess Ashera with the help of Micaiah, the godess Yune, and their friends. Many long years have passed since these events, with the four Emblems entrusted to man forgotten by most, is when our story begins. The Outer-Realms Gates have reopened, and the 5 Gods are unaware of this happening. Scared of what has begun to happen, the people of Akaneia have invaded Tellius...

* * *

Thanks for reading this prologue! I hope you liked it and will continue to read this. Other than the reference to them in this prologue, the playable characters form the games will not be appearing. Sorry if I got your hopes up. Also, while Tellius is being used, the weapons will follow the more like FEs 4-8. Again, I do not own Fire Emblem.

I am accepting OCs for this project as I wouldn't wish the creation of as many OCs needed for a Fire Emblem fan-fiction.

I am requesting characters that would take on the following classes. If the character is a promoted class then they will not appear until later in the story.

The classes I am requesting are:  
Cavalier or Paladin

Archer or Sniper

Nomad or Nomad Ranger

Fighter or Berserker

Thief or Rogue

Pegasus Knight or Falcon Knight

Wyvern Rider or Wyvern Knight

Wyvern Rider (yes, again) or Wyvern Lord

Troubadour or Valkyrie

Cleric of Bishop (will use Light Magic and Staves)

Mage or Sage (will use Anima Magic and Staves)

Dark Mage or Druid (will use Dark Magic and Staves)

Dancer

Bard

Manakete

Villager or Dread Fighter

To those of you send in OCs, thank you! Also, these are just what I need, I will accept others.


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Company

Hi again everyone! Yay! I finished Chapter One without too much delay! Thanks for sticking with me in my first attempt at a fan-fiction! Well now is the time to start the story, so I hope you enjoy. Here we go, so:

Player Phase

* * *

"News of the war! The Begion Empire's troops are holding the Gate, and Crimea and the Laguz made it trough the Gate to Akaneia." The messenger was panting as if he had come a long way to deliver the news. Like the others at the temple, he was dressed in pure white robes.

"No body followed here, right?"

"Of course not, Head Priest."

Soon after the messenger's arrival, a young man, no older than 15 came out of the temple. Like all the others he wore pure white, but he was dressed in garments that allowed the body to move easily. Upon seeing the silver haired boy the Head Priest spoke up, "Rydrake, have you finished your training for today?"

"Yes, Head Priest," the young man responded.

The Head Priest smiled widely, "Good! Good! Now, let us celibate! It seems as if Tellius has taken the upper hand in this war."

The members of the temple party into the night, laughter and cheers filled the air and it seemed as the people there didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

A single guard came running into the party, "Akaneian soldiers! They have found the Temple of the Light Goddess! They march here to burn it to the ground!"

In a panic, all of the members of the temple found their weapons and took up defense positions.

"Rydrake!" The Head Priest snapped, "Take the Emblem, book, and sword and flee!"

"But Head Priest, I can fight too!" Rydrake insisted.

The Head Priest looked at Rydrake with a serous look in his eyes, "This is not your fight, Rydrake, but

ours. Now, go! Do as you have been told, take the back entrance!"

This time Rydrake moved as soon as he was told. He hurried to his room and changed into a white tactician's robe and put a black glove over his right hand. After changing, as he had practiced so many times in case he needed to escape from the temple, he went to collect the Emblem and other items the Head Priest told him to take.

* * *

Once Rydrake was 30 minutes run from the temple, he stopped to rest. "I hope everyone's ok..." Rydrake found himself thinking this aloud.

"AAAAAAAAAARG!"

Startled, Rydrake sat up quickly and turned towards where the scream came from. Curious, he started in that direction carefully, not making any sound as he move.

About a minute later he came upon a clearing with a man in pitch black armor from head to toe, leaving no part of his body exposed, surrounded by 5 or 6 Akaneian soldiers.

Upon closer inspection, there was a dead soldier by the armored man's feet. "That is probably the one who screamed..." Rydrake was careful to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Oh, is there another one of you fools hiding in the trees?" The man in black spoke up, alerting the Akaneian soldiers to Rydrake's presence. Rydrake stubbled back as the Akaneian soldiers surrounded him, dropping the Emblem he was to take away from the temple.

One of the soldiers picked up the Emblem and curiously asked, "Well, well. What do we have here? Seems the item of interest wasn't at the Temple after all. Lucky us!" One of other men readied his weapons to finish off Rydrake. Just before the soldier came down with his sword, the armored man got between him and Rydrake, easily blocking the attack. That was the last thing the soldier did.

"Do you have a weapon, boy?" the knight asked as he turned to Rydrake.

"Only a Lighting tome, but I must get that Emblem back!" Rydrake took out a light yellow and brown book with a small white cross on the cover and opened it.

"These men attacked a small group of travelers, so I have no problem aiding you, boy." The knight quickly felled two more of the soldiers as Rydrake hit one with his magic, knocking him out. The last soldier, still holding the Emblem, fled after seeing his allies defeated so easily by the two men before him.

"NO! You will not escape with that!" Rydrake shouted as he tried to hit the fleeing man with his magic. The blast of light flew past the soldier and hit a nearby tree. "Dang it!" Rydrake said to himself. He turned to the knight and thanked him for his help against the soldiers.

"Hold on, boy," the knight stopped him, "you don't mean to go after him alone do you?"

"I must! I was entrusted with protecting the Light Emblem!"

"Patience, boy! You do not stand a chance alone, I will assist you, but not if you are going to charge into your enemies territory blind."

"I... Alright... but promise me that we will get the Emblem back."

"We will, boy. For now, tell me your name, then we will set of to find allies and supplies."

"I am Rydrake. What should I call you."

"... You may call me the Shadow Knight."

* * *

Thanks for sticking with this first chapter! The Shadow Knight is my friend's, not mine. Rydrake is my own character. And again, I don't own the lands of Fire Emblem, which is where this story takes place. I will be trying to release at least one chapter a month. Based on how much spare time I have, and my laziness, I might release faster or slower than this.

I am still in need of OCs!  
As of when I post this chapter I need at least one:

Cavalier or Paladin

Archer or Sniper

Nomad or Nomad Ranger

Fighter or Berserker

Thief or Rogue

Pegasus Knight or Falcon Knight

Wyvern Rider or Wyvern Knight

Wyvern Rider (yes, again) or Wyvern Lord

Troubadour or Valkyrie

Cleric of Bishop (will use Light Magic and Staves)

Mage or Sage (will use Anima Magic and Staves)

Dark Mage or Druid (will use Dark Magic and Staves)

Dancer

Bard

Manakete

Villager or Dread Fighter

Please send all OCs to me via PM. This is so that information on your OCs is not stollen or used without your permission.

That's it for now, so until next chapter!

Phase End.

I'm adding this in after the original post, which is why it is past my phase. I messed up, and I'll admit it before anyone points it out: me calling Marth's home continent Valm was inaccurate, and I now feel like an idiot, I have fixed this. Both "modern day" Ylisse and the continent of Valm will be part of Akanenia, as Akanenia is the name of continent during Marth's time. Please bare with me in this choice, and my explanation for the difference in terrain is this: It's been three millennia, the land can change drastically in that time. This will also work better for connecting FE 1 and 13 references, as they are supposedly in the same place. Dang lore...

If you find anything else that is inaccurate to the games, please either post it in a review or PM me.

Thank you guys for putting up with my slip up, now let me try this again...

Phase End.


	3. Chapter 2: The Princess' Journey

Hello to all! Time to introduce two new characters! YAY! Well, I have nothing else to say, so I am going to stop talking and do this:

Player Phase

* * *

"Gods... where am I..." The girl muttered this to her self, thinking no one was around. One her hip, she had a rapier, the sign of lord in Elibe. She was in a cream shirt and blue skirt. As she continued to wonder around the mountains, she started to hear voices.

"Ha ha ha! We earned us a good haul today men!"

After she heard this, the sounds of 4 or 5 other men cheering were clear. She headed towards the men thinking to her self, "Oh, thank the gods, maybe they can help me get back to Jutes."

When she entered the clearing, one of the men alerted the one who appeared to be the Captain. "Cap'n, look! That girl wears a rapier. She probably has some money." He told his Captain in a low voice.

"Excuse me!" The girl shouted, "Can you help me get back to Jutes?"

The Captain lifted his head towards the girl, "Sure, missy. But before dat, why not come an' eat a bit. Jutes be a long walk away..."

* * *

"Damn it! Where did Brandi get to? Damn, it is hard to track in these mountains!" The man was carefully scanning the ground for Brandi's foot steps. He was in a cloak that blended in easily with his surroundings that covered his head and went down to his feet.

"Found her tracks, good. And they're still fresh..." The man quickly darted off in the direction the footprints went.

"..r!...lit...l... miss fi...l...e sl...i...!...head...take...wan...f...'er, boys!" The man heard the faint sounds of the Captain yelling his orders and changed his course to follow the sounds. As he got closer he could make out more of the yelling and placed an arrow on his bowstring.

The man could finally see the clearing where the girl and pirates were. "Pirates, she just had to wonder into pirates..." The man whispered this to himself, then shouted, "Brandi! Breakfast!" As he yelled he drew and fired the arrow at the man closest to her, striking him in the chest.

"Hu? Did I over sleep again, Tigius?" The girl slowly sat up, clearly still groggy. As Brandi started to stand, Tigius put arrows into two of the other men.

"Time to put all that sword training to use." Tigius said as he moved to get in between the Captain and Brandi.

The last pirate came up behind Brandi, trying to get a sneak attack on her, but his heavy footsteps gave him away. Brandi had enough time to draw her sword and instinctively put the point through the man's chest.

* * *

"YOU LAND LUBBIN' WENCHES!" The Captain yelled with rage, "HOW DARE YE DO DAT TO ME MEN?!" He charged the pair with his axe coming across to cleave Tigius clean in half. Instead of hitting its target, though, the steel axe went deep into a nearby tree. The Captain quickly remove his axe from the tree and started to swing again, but this time, when his axe came down it was meet with a sliver sword. Tigius, who had pulled the sword from under his cloak, parried the axe with ease and finished off the Captain.

"Tigius, are these men ok?" Brandi asked, staring at the blood that now covered her sword and hand.

"Brandi, they're..." Tigius stopped, thinking about what he going to tell the sheltered girl.

"By the way, Tigius, how did you know to come looking for me?" Brandi said before Tigius could finish his statement.

"Your parents quickly figured out you weren't in the castle and asked me to find you. Your father has also decided that it is time for you to learn more about-"

"Tigius, can we go back home now? I'm hungry..." Brandi interrupted again.

"We aren't going back, Brandi. Your father asked me to show you how the world works. Come, we are going to the main land." Tigius told the young girl, as he turned and started towards the cost.

* * *

Sorry about how bad that was... Well, there's the lord. Brandi belongs to Beloved Princess, Tigius is mine, Jutes and Elibe aren't, same goes for other locations unless otherwise stated.

Cavalier or Paladin

Archer or Sniper

Nomad or Nomad Ranger

Thief or Rogue

Wyvern Rider or Wyvern Knight

Wyvern Rider (yes, again) or Wyvern Lord

Troubadour or Valkyrie

Cleric of Bishop (will use Light Magic and Staves)

Mage or Sage (will use Anima Magic and Staves)

Dancer

Bard

Manakete

Villager or Dread Fighter

Please send all OCs to me via PM. This is so that information on your OCs is not stollen or used without your permission.

I noticed I neglected to say which country Rydrake and the Shadow Knight were in during chapter 1, for clarification, they are in Western Gallia. Well, next time, there will be a guest appearance! Of a Fire Emblem character of course. Props to those who figure out who it is before hand!

Phase End


	4. Chapter 3: Forest of the Birds

Sorry for the long wait, a lot of school work popped up out of no where, soon following this was a major writer's block, I have gotten over it finally. As said at the end of the last chapter, there is a special character in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Player Phase

* * *

Rydrake and the Shadow Knight made quick time through Gallia and into Begion with out much trouble. Within Begion, many of the men seemed to know and respect the mysterious knight.

"By the way, who were you talking about when you said we needed to find others to fight?" Rydrake broke their long silence with this question.

"First, from the Serenes Forest, we seek out Stymphx, a hawk who can gathaer information with his wings, but we cannot count on him in a fight, as he will not fight those who stand no chance against him. Then, we will be bringing along Begion's 17th devision." The Shadow Knight gave his answer without hesitation and certinty.

"So, we are looking for someone who can perform reconnaissance and than to the capital. How do you know that we will be granted permission to use the 17th?"

"Simple, I am the commander of the devision, but during this campaign, they will be under your command, as I am." The Knight responded.

* * *

During their second day in the Serenes Forest, the duo came upon a little girl with auburn hair and eyes, surrounded by brigands. "We could probably make some good coin off this one, eh boys?" The one who spoke up was clearly the leader of the men.

Rydrake wasted no time in helping the girl. He quickly pulled out a Thunder tome and took out two of the ten brigands in a single shot. "You're getting better, boy," the Shadow Knight moved in and fell another four of the brigands, "But you still have a long way to go."

Rydrake moved next to the girl to better protect her. He switched tomes, this time to a Fire tome and roasted another brigand. This time, however, his target anticipated his attack. The brigand was able to get his sword through Rydrake's right hand, causing him to drop his tome. Rydrake quickly covered his hand, as if hiding something on it.

"I am Jard, you fools have decided your fate by going against me!" The leader confidently charged Rydrake with his lance ready to pierce Rydrake. The man was too slow. The Shadow Knight put an arrow through Jard's leg, causing him to trip and hit the ground without reaching Rydrake.

"Hmmm...? Hey, are you ok?" The little girl asked Rydrake as he picked up his tome.

"I'll be fine, thank you for asking, but worry more about yourself." The girl looked at Rydrake's hand, hinting that he should be worried more about it than her. Since being cut, Rydrake was hiding his hand from those around him.

"You people are fools, ignoring an opponent while they still live." Jard had begun to stand back up, and stumble towards Rydrake as to keep fighting. Jard readied his lance and attacked Rydrake again, this time though, Rydrake reflexively cast the Thunder spell strait into Jard's head, killing him on the spot. He had reached out with his injured hand to cast the spell.

"Oh, so that's why you weren't worried about your hand." The girl said this so softly that only Rydrake heard her.

"You saw?!" Rydrake seemed scared and stubbled back away form the girl.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your friend here. Thanks for helping me out! I have to go now, my, ummmm... Mother, ya, Mother will probably start worrying if I don't get home soon. Good-bye Begion General, good-bye, young controller of chaos. We will meet again!" The girl quick ran off, before taking the pairs names or giving her own.

"What do you think she meant when she called me 'young controller of chaos?' And who was she anyway?" Rydrake looked to the Shadow Knight for answers, but he had none to give him.

"It doesn't matter right now, we must go and find Stymphx. We will need to head deeper into the forest to do so, we don't have time to waste, come." The Shadow Knight was as calm as always and headed off deeper into the forest.

* * *

The pair reached what seemed to look like a town, except all the houses were in the trees and didn't seem to be accessible to humans, but Rydrake could see figures going between the homes in the trees.

"How are they able to get around up there?" Rydrake kept his eyes on the people in the trees trying to find the answer to his question.

"You grew up around the beast tribe laguz, but it seems you haven't heard of the dragon or bird tribes. Look closely at their backs, that is where you will find the answer." The Shadow Knight headed deeper into the village as he spoke to Rydrake, "We came here to find one of the Hawks."

"Wings... So these people are laguz. Noted. We are looking for one named Stymphix, right?" Rydrake was right on the Shadow Knight's heels as the continued to walk.

"Correct, we will find him near the ruins of the original Heron tribe home, where the revival of the forest was carried out, guarding it from those who wish it harm." The Shadow Knight silently signaled for Rydrake to stop and he himself stopped going forward. A young looking laguz with brown wings landed in front of the duo. He spread out his wings as to keep the two from moving on.

"I can not let you pass this point, only those that have the chief's permission may continue to the Ancient Forest," the young laguz showed no sign of changing his stance.

"I see..." The Shadow Knight turned to the city, "Rydrake, stay here, I will go and speak with the chief so we can continue on."

Rydrake waited for about 15 minutes for the Shadow Knight. "I have a note from the chief, may we now pass?" The Shadow Knight handed the guard the note.

The young guard looked at the note he was handed. "Very well, you may pass, but do not harm the forest past this point in any way."

As the pair headed deep into the forest the trees started to look older and weaker than in the town. Most of the trees had very light green leaves, in some cases the leaves were white, brown, or red.

In the deepest part of the forest, the trees looked healthier than anywhere else and were in full bloom throughout the clearing. "Stymphx! Are you here?" The Shadow Knight boomed, braking the silence of the sacred part of the forest.

"Is that the warrior of Begion, clade in black for all time, I hear?" The voice that responded sounded confident and proud.

"It is I, now come out, I have someone I would like you to meet." The Shadow Knight turned to Rydrake and then stepped back.

Down from the trees, a laguz man with brown hair and eyes landed in front of Rydrake. Once Rydrake got a good look at him, he realized that he was as tall as his companion and had golden wings. The man looked over Rydrake for a minute. "So, you are the child who will go to the land of Gods. Very well, I will assist you, but I will not fight unless absolutely necessary. I wish not to kill, only see the path that will bring peace back to our fair land. I am Stymphx, I will lend you my eyes and ears, but not my talons."

"Pleasure to meet you, the Shadow Knight said that I had to go and find the Emblems. I thank you for your help." Rydrake extended his hand and Stymphx shook it.

* * *

Again, sorry for the long wait, but here it is, finally! So, I hate to do this to you guys, but since the 13th is being introduced next chapter, I need to take some time to make OCs. During this time, I will only be accepting OCs for the 13th as to get back to work on story ASAP. Anywhere from 5 to 10 new characters will be introduced. Accepting OCs for the 13th but the characters I will need later in the story are still listed below. *Class will be accepted for the 13th

*Cavalier or Paladin

*Archer or Sniper

Nomad or Nomad Ranger

Thief or Rogue

*Wyvern Rider or Wyvern Knight

*Wyvern Rider (yes, again) or Wyvern Lord

*Troubadour or Valkyrie

Cleric of Bishop (will use Light Magic and Staves)

*Mage or Sage (will use Anima Magic and Staves)

Dancer

Bard

Manakete

Villager or Dread Fighter

Please send all OCs to me via PM. This is so that information on your OCs is not stollen or used without your permission.


End file.
